See What You've All Done?
by Crazybird101
Summary: When somebody finally reaches their breaking point, a friend is left to mourn... But is it really too soon to say goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

 **FNaF World AU (?)**

 **Triggers for suicide and depression**

 **Possible typos / writing errors**

 **NO POSSESSED ANIMATRONICS ARE USED IN THIS FIC**

 **Flames or complaints will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza.**

 **All recognizable characters and locations belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Note: This is NOT a ship fic!**

 **X.X**

 _ **SEE WHAT**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **'VE ALL DONE?**_

Foxy whimpered and stumbled back, falling on the smooth ground on his rear. He his little paw and hook rest on his furry cheeks as large, clear tears, began pooling his orange eyes. His gaze never leaving the slightly swaying figure dangling from the ceiling like a Christmas ornament; the rope swaying back and forth slowly with low, eerie creaks.

Months and months of being so misunderstood; being treated like nothing but a mere toy. Mocked and harassed by people who think it's funny to pick on someone who can do nothing to stand up for itself. The only thing it _could_ do was smile - it did a pretty good job doing just that, too. Foxy peered his eyes at the hanging figure again, and felt his little heart break more. Even in death Mangle still had a smile on its face. The crimson fox cried harder and curled himself into a tight ball on the floor. His ears flat against his skull and body quaking with heavy sobs.

He never thought it would come to this. There must have been _something_ he could've done to prevent this. Why didn't he see the signs before? Were there any signs to begin with? Mangle always seemed so happy, regardless of the kind of smile on its muzzle. Despite living out its days as a walking skeleton. It always looked towards the brighter side of things with the knowledge that it had _**friends**_ who _**cared**_. And also a _**family**_ who _**loved**_ it for who it was.

But has the harassment really gone far enough? Perhaps Mangle had truly been broken once and for all. It can always fix it's body. But it's unfortunate the same can't be said for it's spirit. The little cute fox wondered if the people behind this are proud of themselves. Would they be proud of themselves? If they can live bringing pain to others, can they live knowing that they took an innocent life without the use of even a gun or a knife?

Perhaps there are some things that aren't meant to be saved...

 _Tap! Tap!_

Foxy paused in his weeping, perking a mechanical ear. His sobbing softened enough to hear soft tapping noises instead of the agonizing slow creaks of the hanging rope. Through a haze of tears he noticed a small red blur bouncing in his direction, and then rolling to a stop inches from his nose. Upon closer inspection he realized the small red blur to be a...ball? He picked up the marble-sized toy with his only paw and brought to his face.

Where did this ball come from?

Scratching his head with his hook, Foxy slowly moved his gaze back to the Mangle's hanging body. There was loud creak coming from the ceiling. And Foxy yelped in surprise when the rope suspending his toy counterpart's body severed with a loud _snap_ and sending the mangled body plummeting to the ground until it collided with the dark surface.

 _Mangle!_ the pirate thought in alarm. He jumped to his feet and waddled over quickly to the pile of twisted metal that was his friend. Once there he was only met with more heartbreak. The toy fox's eyes, including the one belonging to the conjoined endoskeletal head, remained dark. Did he really just think it was going turn into one of those cheesy movie moments where his friend would suddenly come back to life through some miracle like the power of friendship? Very humorous.

Feeling tears prick his eyes again, Foxy turned his back on the body and began crying again. His loud sobs went unheard in the thick darkness around him like an echo. But then a low hum coming from the fallen fox drowned out his sobbing. Foxy's ears twitched just as it picked up the _whirrr_ of a tiny internal fan picking up wind again, and spun around with a hopeful look. He watched in awe as the Mangle's only eye flickered to life and rapidly dart all over the place in confusion.

The broken animatronic slowly sat itself up and shook both heads to rid itself of a lingering daze.

"Mangle!" Foxy literally cried out in joy.

The white fox shot both its heads up at the sound of his voice and a joyous smile crossed its muzzle at the sight of its friend. It welcomed the crimson fox's embrace with open arms, although not completely understanding what they were exactly hugging for. After separating, Foxy watched with shocked eyes when the plastic animatronic brought a small wooden paddle up to its face. A look of sadness replaced the joy it felt as its eyes traced the light rope - similar to the one that was wrapped around its neck - dangling out of the middle with no ball at the end.

Foxy looked down at his open paw; he was still holding the plastic ball. Darting his eyes from the ball to the paddle, and then to the frown on Mangle's, a wave of realization swept over. With a cute toothy grin on his muzzle he extended his paw to his friend, showing it the missing ball. The other animatronic literally gasped with joy and gave its friend another hug before taking the ball and attaching it back to the string. Foxy happily hugged it back, not wanting to ever let go.

Around them the darkness began to fade as it was engulfed in a warm light. Lush green grass claimed the ground they stood on while a sea of bright blue, with a brigade of fluffy white clouds, claimed the sky. Various flowers and trees quickly filled up the hilly green landscape like wildfire. And the bright light that brought life to the dark space took the form of a sun shining down on the two foxes, who remained oblivious to the changes around them.

Mangle played happily with its paddle ball again. Its conjoined head looked away rather uninterested while the white fox looked over to Foxy with a cute gaping smile, revealing its little white teeth. It then handed over its toy to Foxy for him to play with, instead. The little fox pulled out his hook and stuck the end of the paddle ball in the hole.

"I thought I lost ye, matey." Foxy said while his eyes followed the bouncing red ball.

The Mangle cocked its head in confusion, and then let out a hearty laugh amongst the radio frequencies and white noise in its voice box. "i'M StILl HErE aRe'NT i?"

They share a laugh under the sun.

 **X.X**

 **Geeze, Mangle! Be careful with that paddle ball! But seriously, though. That teaser gave me the chills o_o**

 **Oh yeah. I'M NOT DEAD! I was hit with a severe case of Writer's block along with little motivation to write ANYTHING. But everything is alright right now. I'm doing alright. Going through college, but still alright.**

 **And I am sooooooo so so so so so sorry to the readers of Out of the Blue who I've kept waiting. I've actually made progress with the new chapter, but it's not even halfway done! But your caring comments and support really put a smile on my face. It makes me happy to know that you guys really do care. And I can't thank you guys enough... Seriously.**

 **Thank you :) I'll try to finish the new chapter when I can. I really don't wanna disappoint you guys!**

 **Also, did any of you see the trailer for FNAF WORLD? I'M SO FUCKING HYYYYPED! I WANT AAAAAAALL THE BONNIES ON MY TEAM! BON SQUAD FOREVERRRRRRR!**


	2. RANT TIME

**Surprise! Bet you didn't expect to see an update to this little one-shot ;)**

 **Well...to be honest...this isn't an update. There's actually a lot of things I want to get off my chest about this fandom. That's right. The FNaF Fandom. And here's why:**

 **Right around supper time I was watching some trailer for an upcoming new horror film. While skimming the comments, I noticed someone brought up FNaF, and how somewhat compared it to the new horror film. As I read the responses, I couldn't help but feel an ache in my heart. Normally I ignore these sort of comments and move on, which I did. But to be honest it also got me thinking on how much people think of this fandom as "cancerous" and "toxic".**

 **And to be honest, sometimes I believe them.**

 **The "typical" Fnaf fan fights over theories, ships, Mangle's gender, the series being milked, and plenty of other crap. It gets even worse when said fan tries to stand up to a hater or troll. They may think they're helping, but they're actually doing more harm to the fandom than good. It's exactly what they want. They use your response to prove their point that the Fnaf fandom is made up of "Autistic 12 year olds".**

 **But it's remarks like that that make me wonder if they even know what Autism is, or what it's like living with it. I, personally, don't suffer from Autism. But I do suffer from stuff like ADD, Social Anxiety, and Depression. But despite what most say about the fandom, it's not as bad as people say it is.**

 **In truth, Five Nights at Freddy's actually helped me with not only my writing, but I also met a lot of awesome people. Some I can even relate to! I have awesome friends in real life, don't get me wrong. But I'm not into the things they're into, and they're not into things like Fanfiction. Plus I am a nervous train wreck when it comes to trying to talk to people and make new friends. Heck, I don't even have a best friend in real life. The ones I had never lasted long. I have never had a friend at school I could truly call my "BFF".**

 **Fnaf gave me the chance to express my creative writing. The fact that the characters didn't have a canon personality helped a lot. Did you know I based some of their personalities for In the Flesh off of my emotions in real life? Did you know Blu's depression and anxiety is loosely based on my own depression and anxiety? Did you know that Goldie locking himself in his room and not coming out for a long time is actually based off of someone I know in real life who locks themselves in their closet for long periods of time during a fight? Did you know the fights that happen between the fazgang are inspired by verbal fights I've seen first hand?**

 **Did you know the encounter with Mike's attackers in In the Flesh was originally never planned to be in the fic? I only added it in because people complained of the fic being "too fluffy" and wanted a fight. I never wanted to add it in. I would've been fine just ending an epilogue after Goldie and Blu made up. But I did it because I wanted to appease all my readers. I'm the sort who doesn't want to come off to people as rude. So no. I didn't run out of ideas. I added it in out of kindness to a few of my readers. It hurt when people said that the last two chapters of In the Flesh were crap... And I've kept this to myself for nearly a year.**

 **People are entitled to their opinions, yes. If you hate Fnaf or the fandom, fine. Whatever. But insulting and harassing isn't an "opinion". People should have the right to do what they want. If people wanna do fnaf related things, okay. If people don't wanna do fnaf related things, okay.** **You're your own person.** **Do what** **makes** **you** **happy** **. It makes me embarrassed when I see fans on certain YouTube channels demand or argue over Fnaf related subjects. Because of that, it gives others a bad impression of Fnaf fans in general.**

 **The only reason I haven't left the fnaf fandom after all that's happened is because I refuse to let that affect my love for the series. But all this hate surrounding it has made me hesitant to want to continue writing Fnaf shipping fics. There's so many ships I want to write about, but I always worry that it would make non-fans thinks that the fnaf fandom is all about shipping animatronics and smut.**

 **But I try and not let that fear stop me from shipping animatronics ;). If people are entitled to their own opinion, shouldn't we be entitled to write and draw what we want?**

 **Yes, the FNaF fandom isn't the** _ **best**_ **fandom on the Internet. And there are times that I am ashamed of being a Fnaf fan. But I hold onto the fact that not everyone in the fandom is as crazy or "toxic". And for those who think the fnaf fandom is dying, think again. The fnaf fandom, like many others, will never die. Fans will come and go. And some day I'll move on to a different fandom and write fics for that. But that won't be for a long while because I still love Fnaf. And even if I do move to a different fandom, Fnaf will always hold a special place in my heart. And the friends I made are still going to be my friends (You guys know who you are. You're the best! ;3).**

 **So as a conclusion to this unnecessarily long message that I'll probably delete in a few days, remember this:**

 **The FNaF fandom isn't just made up of psychotic fanboys and fangirls.**

 **Not all fnaf fans are as bad as people make them out to be.**

 **We are** _ **writers**_ **.**

 **We are** _ **artists**_ **.**

 **We are** _ **gamers**_ **.**

 **We are** _ **animators**_ **.**

 **We are** _ **musicians**_ **.**

 **We are** _ **game developers**_ **.**

 **We are** _ **voice actors**_ **.**

 **And most of all:**

 **We are a** _ **community**_ **.**

 **A** _ **family**_ **.**

 **Until next time, my lovely readers ;)**

 **~CB**


End file.
